Enlisting Into Love
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Navy reserve officer Sergant Brooklyn Steele is a tough cookie about love but Tony DiNozzo wants her so bad; he'll do anything but Brooke has some dangerous secrets that put her in danger. Her best friend, Juliet Dresden is also Abby's best friend and joins Abby in the lab, putting her in McGee's radar. Things could get very interesting


"Juliet; you'll be a great specialist. You got high recommendations. Now; go and show them what you're made of" I told her, pulling into my parking spot on base in front of the gym. "Thanks Brooke; have a good day of whipping those cadets and officers into shape" Juliet told me before we hung up. I picked up my gym bag and got inside. When I was in the locker room; I changed into my training clothes and prepared for my first classes of the day.

The first cadets came in and it was the newbies from basic training. "Alright you lazy bag of bones; drop and give me twenty" I shouted. "Why should we listen to you? You're a woman" one of the cadets said as the other cadets started to drop. I marched right up to him and asked "You got a problem with taking orders from a woman? You want to make that thirty?" He started arguing until I called "Make it sixty! Drop now!" As I watched them go; I thought about my family but I had no clue what I would be in for or that I would open my heart to someone I would never have chosen before and all this would be from one visit to the headquarters of NCIS.

Juliet's P.O.V

I looked up at NCIS headquarters and I have to admit I was a little nervous. After hanging up with Brooke and putting my phone in my purse; I met an intimidating looking older guy standing at the front door. He looked like he had been in the service at one time. "Are you Special Agent Gibbs" I asked, a little nervous. "Yes and are you my new specialist; Juliet Dresden" he asked in reply as we shook hands. I nodded and replied "Yes; pleasure to meet you sir."

"Welcome to NCIS and to my team. Come on and let's get your ID before I take you to meet the others" Gibbs told me, leading me inside and to resources so I could get my ID card and entered into the employee database. I had a feeling things were about to get very interesting as I started to settle in.

McGee's P.O.V

It was oddly quiet and that was unusual when Tony and Ziva were usually going at each other but Ziva was looking over files and oddly enough; so was Tony. It was silent for a bit longer before Ziva asked "Isn't that new forensic specialist supposed to start today?" "I think so but I hope Abby doesn't mind sharing labs" I replied. "Who cares? New blood for me to pick on" Tony replied. "Better watch it Tony because the newbie is also a girl and can hold her own" I warned. Just then; the elevators opened and in came Gibbs with a pretty girl following beside him.

"Alright you three; this is our new forensic specialist who will be joining Abby. This is Juliet Dresden and I trust you'll make her feel welcome and Tony; nothing inappropriate out of you" Gibbs warned. I snickered and when it came to my turn to introduce myself; I went tongue tied. I managed to at least tell her my name before going back to my desk and burying myself in my work.

Juliet's P.O.V

"Okay Agent Gibbs; that was officially the strangest meeting I've ever had" I commented as he and I got into the elevator. "I actually agree there. McGee usually never gets this nervous" Gibbs replied. We went down and Gibbs led me to a lab with music blaring that I instantly recognized. I walked in and yelled "Abby!"

Abby looked just like I knew she would and rushed over to hug me. "I take it you two know each other" Agent Gibbs commented. "Of course; Juliet is my best friend from school. I can't believe you're actually here" Abby said, hugging me again. "This will be great" I told her. "Oh; you need to go meet our M.E. and then we can catch up and chat when you get back in here" Abby replied, seeing Gibbs waiting. I finally let Abby go and smiled to myself. I was so excited and I couldn't wait to start working here, not knowing what was in store.


End file.
